Many computer systems provide application software that enables users to manipulate (for example, view, edit, or otherwise access) digital content, for example, digital media items, such as, digital images, video, audio, data files, and the like. The digital content items can be stored in a hierarchical arrangement defined by a file structure. A typical hierarchical file structure includes a root directory (or equivalently, folder), which represents the highest level in the file structure's hierarchy. In general, the root folder can house three different types of objects: individual files (such as digital image files), pointers to objects, and folders (referred to as “sub-folders” or “sub-directories”). In addition to files and pointers, each sub-folder, in turn, can itself house sub-folders and so on with virtually any level of hierarchical nesting being possible. Each sub-folder represents the next lowest level in the file structure's hierarchy. A folder housing an object is said to be that object's “parent” folder. Conversely, an object in a folder is said to be a “child” of the folder in which it is housed.